(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input/output apparatus for inputting images such as characters or figures written on a plate such as a paper and for transmitting the input data to a computer and so forth, or for printing images on the plate in response to character/figure data given by the computer and so forth.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image input apparatus, which is called an image scanner, a frame having a certain size as large as at least the size of a paper from which the image is to be read is provided. Along the frame, a line sensor is moved on the paper to pick up the image such as characters or figures.
In a conventional image output apparatus, which is called a plotter or a printer, also, a frame having a certain size as large as at least the size of a paper on which the image is to be written is provided. The paper shuld be placed on a plate having a certain size. Along the frame, a printing tool such as a pen or a printing head is moved in the upper, lower, right, or left direction to draw the characters of figures.
Therefore, in the conventional image input or output apparatus, the paper on which the images are to be written or from which the images are to be read must have a size smaller than that of the frame for holding the line sensor or the printing head. In other words, the maximum area of a paper on which the images can be written or from which the images are read is limited mainly by the size of the frame of the apparatus. This is very inconvenient for a user because if he wants to write or read images on or from a paper having a large size larger that the size of the frame of the apparatus, he must change the apparatus to another apparatus having a longer frame.
In addition, since the size of the conventional image input apparatus or the conventional image output apparatus is mainly determined by the size of the frame, the conventional image input apparatus or the conventional image output apparatus must have a large size larger that the maximum size of a paper from which the image is to be read or on which the image is to be written. Therefore, if the conventional image input or output apparatus is placed on a desk, the apparatus occupy a considerable area on the desk because of the large size of the frame. This is also inconvenient for a user because it is difficult to put another document and so forth on the desk since the main part of the desk is occupied by the apparatus.
Further, because of the large size of the conventional input or output apparatus, its cost is high.
Still further, conventionally, the image input apparatus and the image output apparatus are separated.